Jokes
A joke is a short story or ironic depiction of a situation communicated with the intent of being humorous. These jokes will normally have a punch line that will end the sentence to make it humorous. A joke can also be a single phrase or statement, such as with sarcasm. Joke can also be used as a slang term for a person or thing which is not taken seriously by others in general or is known as being a failure. A practical joke or prank differs from a spoken one in that the major component of the humour is physical rather than verbal (for example placing salt in the sugar bowl). Joke Ex.: What do you call a fish with no eyes? A: A FSH Jokes are typically for the entertainment of friends and onlookers. The desired response is generally laughter; when this does not happen the joke is said to have "fallen flat". Anthropology of jokes In 1975 anthropologist Mary Douglas noted that "Joking as one mode of expression has yet to be interpreted in its total relation to other modes of expression";"Jokes" 1975 p.291 scholar Seth Graham remarked that 30 years later this statement remains largely valid.Seth Benedict Graham A CULTURAL ANALYSIS OF THE RUSSO-SOVIET ANEKDOT 2003 p.2"Jokes" 1975 p.293 Psychology of jokes Why we laugh has been the subject of serious academic study, examples being: *Immanuel Kant, in Critique of Judgement (1790) states that "Laughter is an effect that arises if a tense expectation is transformed into nothing." Here is Kant's 217-year old joke and his analysis: "An Englishman at an Indian's table in Surat saw a bottle of ale being opened, and all the beer, turned to froth, rushed out. The Indian, by repeated exclamations, showed his great amazement. - Well, what's so amazing in that? asked the Englishman. - Oh, but I'm not amazed at its coming out, replied the Indian, but how you managed to get it all in. - This makes us laugh, and it gives us a hearty pleasure. This is not because, say, we think we are smarter than this ignorant man, nor are we laughing at anything else here that it is our liking and that we noticed through our understanding. It is rather that we had a tense expectation that suddenly vanished..." *Henri Bergson, in his book Le rire (Laughter, 1901), suggests that laughter evolved to make social life possible for human beings. *Sigmund Freud's "Jokes and their Relation to the Unconscious". (Der Witz und seine Beziehung zum Unbewußten). *Arthur Koestler, in The Act of Creation (1964), analyses humour and compares it to other creative activities, such as literature and science. *Marvin Minsky in Society of Mind (1986). :Marvin Minsky suggests that laughter has a specific function related to the human brain. In his opinion jokes and laughter are mechanisms for the brain to learn nonsense. For that reason, he argues, jokes are usually not as funny when you hear them repeatedly. *Edward de Bono in "The Mechanism of the Mind" (1969) and "I am Right, You are Wrong" (1990). :Edward de Bono suggests that the mind is a pattern-matching machine, and that it works by recognizing stories and behaviour and putting them into familiar patterns. When a familiar connection is disrupted and an alternative unexpected new link is made in the brain via a different route than expected, then laughter occurs as the new connection is made. This theory explains a lot about jokes. For example: :*Why jokes are only funny the first time they are told: once they are told the pattern is already there, so there can be no new connections, and so no laughter. :*Why jokes have an elaborate and often repetitive set up: The repetition establishes the familiar pattern in the brain. A common method used in jokes is to tell almost the same story twice and then deliver the punch line the third time the story is told. The first two tellings of the story evoke a familiar pattern in the brain, thus priming the brain for the punch line. :*Why jokes often rely on stereotypes: the use of a stereotype links to familiar expected behaviour, thus saving time in the set-up. :*Why jokes are variants on well-known stories (eg the genie and a lamp and a man walks into a bar): This again saves time in the set up and establishes a familiar pattern. *In 2002, Richard Wiseman conducted a study intended to discover the world's funniest joke http://www.laughlab.co.uk. *Humour and Jokes have also been concluded to be logic that is completely random or vice versa. Laughter, the intended human reaction to jokes, is healthy in moderation, uses the stomach muscles, and releases endorphins, natural "feel good" chemicals, into the brain. Rules The rules of humour are analogous to those of poetry. These common rules are mainly precision, synthesis and rhythm. French philosopher Henri Bergson has said in an essay: "In every wit there is something of a poet." In this essay Bergson views the essence of humour as the encrustation of the mechanical upon the living. He used as an instance a book by an English humourist, in which an elderly woman who desired a reputation as a philanthropist provided "homes within easy hail of her mansion for the conversion of atheists who have been specially manufactured for her, so to speak, and for a number of honest folk who have been made into drunkards so that she may cure them of their failing, etc." This idea seems funny because a genuine impulse of charity as a living, vital impulse has become encrusted by a mechanical conception of how it should manifest itself. Precision To reach precision, the comedian must choose the words in order to provide a vivid, in focus image, and to avoid being generic as to confuse the audience, and provide no laughter. To properly arrange the words in the sentence is also crucial to get precision. An example by Woody Allen (from Side Effects, "A Giant Step for Mankind" story http://jaiarjun.blogspot.com/2006/06/recos-woody-allen-stories.html): Synthesis As Shakespeare said in Hamlet, "Brevity is the soul of wit". Meaning that a joke is best when it expresses the maximum level of humour with a minimal number of words; this is today considered one of the key technical elements of a joke. An example from Woody Allen: Though, the familiarity of the pattern of "brevity" has led to numerous examples of jokes where the very length is itself the pattern breaking "punchline". Numerous examples from Monty Python exist, for instance, the song "I Like Traffic Lights", and more modernly, Family Guy contains numerous such examples, most notably, in the episode Wasted Talent, Peter Griffin bangs his shin, a classic slapstick routine, and tenderly nurses it whilst inhaling and exhaling to quiet the pain. This goes on for considerably longer than expected. Certain versions of the popular vaudevillian joke The Aristocrats can go on for several minutes, and it is considered an anti-joke, as the humor is more in the set-up than the punchline. Rhythm The joke's content (meaning) is not what provokes the laugh, it just makes the salience of the joke and provokes a smile. What makes us laugh is the joke mechanism. Milton Berle demonstrated this with a classic theater experiment in the 1950s: if during a series of jokes you insert phrases that are not jokes, but with the same rhythm, the audience laughs anyway. A classic is the ternary rhythm, with three beats: introduction, premise, antithesis (with the antithesis being the punch line). In regards to the Milton Berle experiment, they can be taken to demonstrate the concept of "breaking context" or "breaking the pattern". It is not necessarily the rhythm that caused the audience to laugh, but the disparity between the expectation of a "joke" and being instead given a non-sequitur "normal phrase." This normal phrase is, itself, unexpected, and a type of punchline. Conclusions When a technically good joke is referred changing it with paraphrasing, it is not laughable any more; this is because the paraphrase, changing some term or moving it within the sentence, breaks the joke mechanism (its vividness, brevity and rhythm), and its power and effectiveness are lost. Douglas Adams described sentences where the joke word is the final word as "comically weighted." This saves the "payoff" until the last possible moment, allowing the expectation for surprise to reach its highest point, while the mind is more firmly rooted in the pattern established by the rest of the sentence. Comic In the comic field plays the 'economy of ideative expenditure'; in other words excessive energy is wasted or action-essential energy is saved. The profound meaning of a comic gag or a comic joke is "I'm a child"; the comic deals with the clumsy body of the child. Laurel and Hardy are a classic example. An individual laughs because he recognizes the child that is in himself. In clowns stumbling is a childish tempo. In the comic, the visual gags may be translated into a joke. For example in Side Effects (By Destiny Denied story) by Woody Allen: The typical comic technique is the disproportion. Wit In the wit field plays the "economy of censorship expenditure" (Freud literally calls it "the economy of psychic expenditure".); usually censorship prevents some 'dangerous ideas' from reaching the conscious mind, or helps us avoid saying everything that comes to mind; adversely, the wit circumvents the censorship and brings up those ideas. Different wit techniques allow one to express them in a funny way. The profound meaning behind a wit joke is "I have dangerous ideas". An example from Woody Allen: Or, when a bagpipe player was asked "how do you play that thing," his answer was: Wit is a branch of rhetoric, and there are about 200 techniques (technically they are called tropes, a particular kind of figure of speech) that can be used to make jokes. Irony can be seen as belonging to this field. Humour In the comedy field, humour induces an "economized expenditure of emotion" (Freud literally calls it "economy of affect" or "economy of sympathy". Freud produced this final part of his interpretation many years later, in a paper later supplemented to the book.). In other words, the joke erases an emotion that should be felt about an event, making us insensitive to it.e.g: "yo momma" jokes. The profound meaning of the void feeling of a humour joke is "I'm a cynic". An example from Woody Allen: This field of jokes is still a grey area, being mostly unexplored. Extensive use of this kind of humour can be found in the work of British satirist Chris Morris, like the sketches of the Jam television program. Black humour and sarcasm belong to this field. Cycles Folklorists, in particular (but not exclusively) those who study the folklore of the United States, collect jokes into joke cycles. A cycle is a collection of jokes with a particular theme or a particular "script". (That is, it is a literature cycle.) Folklorists have identified several such cycles: * the elephant joke cycle that began in 1962 * the Helen Keller Joke Cycle that comprises jokes about Helen Keller * viola jokes * the NASA, Challenger, or Space Shuttle Joke Cycle that comprises jokes relating to the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster * the Chernobyl Joke Cycle that comprises jokes relating to the Chernobyl disaster * the Polish Pope Joke Cycle that comprises jokes relating to Pope John Paul II * the Essex girl and the Stupid Irish joke cycles in the United Kingdom * the Dead Baby Joke Cycle * the Newfie Joke Cycle that comprises jokes made by Canadians about Newfoundlanders * the Little Willie Joke Cycle, and the Quadriplegic Joke Cycle * the Jew Joke Cycle and the Polack Joke Cycle * the Rastus and Liza Joke Cycle, which Dundes describes as "the most vicious and widespread white anti-Negro joke cycle" * the Jewish American Princess and Jewish American Mother joke cycles * the Wind-Up Doll Joke Cycle *Chuck Norris jokes *Tom Swifties Gruner discusses several "sick joke" cycles that occurred upon events surrounding Gary Hart, Natalie Wood, Vic Morrow, Jim Bakker, Richard Pryor, and Michael Jackson, noting how several jokes were recycled from one cycle to the next. For example: A joke about Vic Morrow ("We now know that Vic Morrow had dandruff: they found his head and shoulders in the bushes") was subsequently recycled about Admiral Mountbatten after his murder by Irish Republican terrorists in 1980, and again applied to the crew of the Challenger space shuttle ("How do we know that Christa McAuliffe had dandruff? They found her head and shoulders on the beach."). Berger asserts that "whenever there is a popular joke cycle, there generally is some widespread kind of social and cultural anxiety, lingering below the surface, that the joke cycle helps people deal with". Types of jokes Jokes often depend on the humour of the unexpected, the mildly taboo (which can include the distasteful or socially improper), or playing off stereotypes and other cultural beliefs. Many jokes fit into more than one category. Subjects Political jokes are usually a form of satire. They generally concern politicians and heads of state, but may also cover the absurdities of a country's political situation. A prominent example of political jokes would be political cartoons. Two large categories of this type of jokes exist. The first one makes fun of a negative attitude to political opponents or to politicians in general. The second one makes fun of political clichés, mottos, catch phrases or simply blunders of politicians. Some, especially the you have two cows genre, derive humour from comparing different political systems. Professional humour includes caricatured portrayals of certain professions such as lawyers, and in-jokes told by professionals to each other. Mathematical jokes are a form of in-joke, generally designed to be understandable only by insiders. Ethnic jokes exploit ethnic stereotypes. They are often racist and frequently considered offensive. For example, the British tell jokes starting "An Englishman, an Irishman and a Scotsman..." which exploit the supposed parsimony of the Scot, stupidity of the Irish, or some combination. Such jokes exist among numerous peoples. Racially offensive humour is increasingly unacceptable, but there are similar jokes based on other stereotypes such as blonde jokes. Religious jokes fall into several categories: *Jokes based on stereotypes associated with people of religion (e.g. nun jokes, priest jokes, or rabbi jokes) *Jokes on classical religious subjects: crucifixion, Adam and Eve, St. Peter at The Gates, etc. *Jokes that collide different religious denominations: "A rabbi, a medicine man, and a pastor went fishing..." *Letters and addresses to God. Self-deprecating or self-effacing humour is superficially similar to racial and stereotype jokes, but involves the targets laughing at themselves. It is said to maintain a sense of perspective and to be powerful in defusing confrontations. Probably the best-known and most common example is Jewish humour. The egalitarian tradition was strong among the Jewish communities of Eastern Europe in which the powerful were often mocked subtly. Prominent members of the community were kidded during social gatherings, part a good-natured tradition of humour as a leveling device. A similar situation exists in the Scandinavian "Ole and Lena" joke. Self-deprecating humour has also been used by politicians, who recognize its ability to acknowledge controversial issues and steal the punch of criticism - for example, when Abraham Lincoln was accused of being two-faced he replied, "If I had two faces, do you think this is the one I’d be wearing?". Dirty jokes are based on taboo, often sexual, content or vocabulary. Other taboos are challenged by sick jokes and gallows humour; to joke about disability is considered in this group. Surrealist or minimalist jokes exploit semantic inconsistency, for example: Q: What's red and invisible? A: No tomatoes.. Anti-jokes are jokes that are not funny in regular sense, and often can be decidedly unfunny, but rely on the let-down from the expected joke to be funny in itself. An elephant joke is a joke, almost always a riddle or conundrum and often a sequence of connected riddles, that involves an elephant. Jokes involving non-sequitur humour, with parts of the joke being unrelated to each other; e.g. "My uncle once punched a man so hard his legs became trombones", from the Mighty Boosh TV series. Styles The question / answer joke, sometimes posed as a common riddle, has a supposedly straight question and an answer which is twisted for humorous effect; puns are often employed. Of this type are knock-knock joke, light bulb joke, the many variations on "why did the chicken cross the road?", and the class of "What's the difference between..." joke, where the punch line is often a pun or a spoonerism linking two apparently entirely unconnected concepts. Some jokes require a double act, where one respondent (usually the straight man) can be relied on to give the correct response to the person telling the joke. This is more common in performance than informal joke-telling. A shaggy dog story is an extremely long and involved joke with an intentionally weak or completely non-existent punchline. The humour lies in building up the audience's anticipation and then letting them down completely. The longer the story can continue without the audience realising it is a joke, and not a serious anecdote, the more successful it is. Shaggy jokes appear to date from the 1930s, although there are several competing variants for the "original" shaggy dog story. According to one, an advertisement is placed in a newspaper, searching for the shaggiest dog in the world. The teller of the joke then relates the story of the search for the shaggiest dog in extreme and exaggerated detail (flying around the world, climbing mountains, fending off sabre-toothed tigers, etc); a good teller will be able to stretch the story out to over half an hour. When the winning dog is finally presented, the advertiser takes a look at the dog and states: "I don't think he's so shaggy." See also *Psychology jokes *Taboo Notes References * Mary Douglas “Jokes.” Rethinking Popular Culture: Contemporary Perspectives in Cultural Studies. 1975 Ed. Chandra Mukerji and Michael Schudson. Berkeley: U of California P, 1991. Abadi, M. (1982). Some remarks on the theory of the joke: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 39(5) 1982, 707-720. *Albrecht, R. (1986). "Have you heard the one about...?": Four weeks of jokes in BILD during the 1980 election campaign: A communications typological investigation of jokes in the media of the Federal Republic of Germany: Communications Vol 12(1) 1986, 67-90. *Alford, K. F. (1980). Who are you kidding? The meaning and structure of joking relationships: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altman, N. (2006). And Now For Something Completely Different: Humor in Psychoanalysis: Commentary on Paper by Joseph Newirth: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 573-577. *Alves, J. (1997). The thin end of the wedge: Jokes and the poliical socialization of children: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 10(3) 1997, 301-331. *Anderson, D. (1994). The practical joke in a Kansas ranch fraternity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Angelone, D. J., Hirschman, R., Suniga, S., Armey, M., & Armelie, A. (2005). The Influence of Peer Interactions on Sexually Oriented Joke Telling: Sex Roles Vol 52(3-4) Feb 2005, 187-199. *Arno, A. (1990). Disentangling indirectly: The joking debate in Fijian social control. Watson-Gegeo, Karen Ann (Ed); White, Geoffrey M (Ed). (1990). Disentangling: Conflict discourse in Pacific societies. *Arthur, R. E. (1974). A serious look at laughing and smiling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Askenasy, G. H. (1974). Humor: Aggression, defense, and conservatism group characteristics and differential humor appreciation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Attardo, S. (1993). Violation of conversational maxims and cooperation: The case of jokes: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 19(6) Jun 1993, 537-558. *Attardo, S. (2006). Review of The Linguistic Analysis of Jokes: Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 14(3) 2006, 585-589. *Attardo, S. (2007). Review of Il sale nella pentola. Storie arabe di sciocchi e di folli: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(3) 2007, 334-335. *Attardo, S., Attardo, D. H., Baltes, P., & Petray, M. J. (1994). The linear organization of jokes: Analysis of two thousand texts: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 7(1) 1994, 27-54. *Attardo, S., & Chabanne, J.-C. (1992). Jokes as a text type: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 5(1-2) 1992, 165-176. *Attardo, S., & Raskin, V. (1991). Script theory revis(it)ed: Joke similarity and joke representation model: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 4(3-4) 1991, 293-347. *Aydin, O., & Sahin, D. (2003). The Role of Cognitive Factors in Modifying the Intensity of Emotional Responses Produced by Facial Expressions: Psychology and Education: An Interdisciplinary Journal Vol 40(3-4) 2003, 50-56. *Bach, Z. (1987). The therapeutic impact of a joke interpretation: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 5(1) Spr 1987, 123-130. *Bahr, J. D. (1979). A comparison of learning and retention as functions of three levels of humorous emotional arousal, humor augmentation and verbal repetition of facts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baradel, C., & Barbieri, M. S. (2001). To laugh and attempt to laugh: Eta Evolutiva No 70 Oct 2001, 98-105. *Baron-Cohen, S. (1997). Hey! It was just a joke! Understanding propositions and propositional attitudes by normally developing children and children with autism: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 34(3) 1997, 174-178. *Barron, W. L. (1981). The role of imaginal processing in humor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berger, A. A. (1976). Anatomy of the joke: Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 113-115. *Bing, J. (2004). Lesbian jokes: A reply to Christie Davies: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(3) 2004, 323-328. *Bing, J. (2007). Liberated jokes: Sexual humor in all-female groups: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(4) 2007, 337-366. *Bing, J., & Heller, D. (2003). "How many lesbians does it take to screw in a light bulb"? : Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 16(2) 2003, 157-182. *Bippus, A. (2007). Factors predicting the perceived effectiveness of politicians' use of humor during a debate: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(2) 2007, 105-121. *Birner, L. (1994). Humor and the joke of psychoanalysis. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Borges, M. A., Barrett, P. A., & Fox, J. L. (1980). Humor ratings of sex-stereotyped jokes as a function of gender of actor and gender of rater: Psychological Reports Vol 47(3, Pt 2) Dec 1980, 1135-1138. *Bowd, A. D. (2003). Stereotypes of elderly persons in narrative jokes: Research on Aging Vol 25(1) Jan 2003, 22-35. *Bowes, J. (1981). Developmental changes in the structural complexity of children's riddles: Current Psychological Research Vol 1(2) Apr-Jun 1981, 129-137. *Bowes, J. (1981). Some cognitive and social correlates of children's fluency in riddle-telling: Current Psychological Research Vol 1(1) Jan-Apr 1981, 9-19. *Boxer, D., & Cortes-Conde, F. (1997). From bonding to biting: Conversational joking and identity display: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 27(3) Mar 1997, 275-294. *Boyer, J. M. (1982). The relationship among personality, sex, and humor appreciation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brodsky, S. L. (1999). Lawyer bashing. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Brodsky, S. L. (2006). Joking Matters: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (21), 2006. *Brodzinsky, D. M. (1977). Children's comprehension and appreciation of verbal jokes in relation to conceptual tempo: Child Development Vol 48(3) Sep 1977, 960-967. *Brottman, M. (2004). Funny peculiar: Gershon Legman and the psychopathology of humor. Hillsdale, NJ: Analytic Press. *Bruno, R. M., Johnson, J. M., & Simon, J. (1987). Perception of humor by regular class students and students with learning disabilities or mild mental retardation: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 20(9) Nov 1987, 568-570. *Bubel, C. M., & Spitz, A. (2006). "One of the last vestiges of gender bias": The characterization of women through the telling of dirty jokes in Ally McBeal: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(1) 2006, 71-104. *Burns, T. A. (1973). A joke and its tellers: A study of the functional variation of a folklore item at the psychological level. (Volumes I-VI): Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Bush, L. K., Barr, C. L., McHugo, G. J., & Lanzetta, J. T. (1989). The effects of facial control and facial mimicry on subjective reactions to comedy routines: Motivation and Emotion Vol 13(1) Mar 1989, 31-52. *Cantor, J. R. (1976). What is funny to whom? The role of gender: Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 164-172. *Cantor, J. R., Bryant, J., & Zillmann, D. (1974). Enhancement of humor appreciation by transferred excitation: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 30(6) Dec 1974, 812-821. *Carrell, A. (1997). Joke competence and humor competence: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 10(2) 1997, 173-185. *Carrell, A. T. (1994). Audience/community, situation, and language: A linguistic/rhetorical theory of verbal humor. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cashion, J. L., Cody, M. J., & Erickson, K. V. (1986). "You'll love this one...": An exploration into joke-prefacing devices: Journal of Language and Social Psychology Vol 5(4) 1986, 303-312. *Cesaro Penha Ganhito, N. (1998). A passing light: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise 11(21)2 Sep 1998, 88-98. *Cetola, H. W. (1981). The effect of mood, self-esteem and direct experience with the thematic content of jokes on humor appreciation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chapman, A. J. (1973). Funniness of jokes, canned laughter and recall performance: Sociometry Vol 36(4) Dec 1973, 569-578. *Chlopicki, W. (2003). Review of The mirth of nations: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 16(4) 2003, 415-424. *Clark, H. H. (1977). Review of The view from language: Selected essays, 1948-1974: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (7), Jul, 1977. *Clowes, E. K. (1996). Oedipal themes in latency: Analysis of the "Farmer's Daughter" joke: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 51 1996, 436-454. *Compton, J. (2006). Serious as a Heart Attack: Health-Related Content of Late-Night Comedy Television: Health Communication Vol 19(2) 2006, 143-151. *Conklin, E. S., & Sutherland, J. W. (1923). A Comparison of the Scale of Values Method with the Order-of-Merit Method: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 6(1) Feb 1923, 44-57. *Cooks, L. M. (2007). The joke's on you? Lanham, MD: Lexington Books/Rowman & Littlefield. *Coulson, S., & Lovett, C. (2004). Handedness, hemispheric asymmetries, and joke comprehension: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 19(3) May 2004, 275-288. *Coulson, S., & Severens, E. (2007). Hemispheric asymmetry and pun comprehension: When cowboys have sore calves: Brain and Language Vol 100(2) Feb 2007, 172-187. *Coulson, S., Urbach, T. P., & Kutas, M. (2006). Looking back: Joke comprehension and the space structuring model: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(3) 2006, 229-250. *Coulson, S., & Williams, R. F. (2005). Hemispheric asymmetries and joke comprehension: Neuropsychologia Vol 43(1) 2005, 128-141. *Coulson, S., & Wu, Y. C. (2005). Right Hemisphere Activation of Joke-related Information: An Event-related Brain Potential Study: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 17(3) Mar 2005, 494-506. *Cundall, M. K., Jr. (2007). Humor and the limits of incongruity: Creativity Research Journal Vol 19(2-3) 2007, 203-211. *D'Agord, M. (2002). Unconscious formations in the classroom: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 5(1) Jan-Jun 2002, 155-174. *Dascal, M. (1985). Language use in jokes and dreams: Sociopragmatics vs psychopragmatics: Language & Communication Vol 5(2) 1985, 95-106. *David, C. (1983). Irreplaceable presence: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 47(6) Nov-Dec 1983, 1351-1356. *Davies, C. (1982). Ethnic jokes, moral values and social boundaries: British Journal of Sociology Vol 33(3) Sep 1982, 383-403. *Davies, C. (1988). The Irish joke as a social phenomenon. Harlow, Essex, England; Oxford, England: Longman Scientific & Technical/Longman Group UK; John Wiley & Sons. *Davies, C. (1990). An explanation of Jewish jokes about Jewish women: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 3(4) 1990, 363-378. *Davies, C. (1997). The Newfoundland joke: A Canadian phenomenon viewed in a comparative international perspective: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 10(2) 1997, 137-164. *Davies, C. (1998). The dog that didn't bark in the night: A new sociological approach to the cross-cultural study of humor. Berlin, Germany: Walter de Gruyter & Co. *Davies, C. (2004). Lesbian jokes: A reply to Janet Bing's reply: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(3) 2004, 329-330. *Davies, C. (2004). Lesbian jokes: Some methodological problems. A reply to Janet Bing and Dana Heller: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(3) 2004, 311-321. *Davies, C. (2004). Victor Raskin on jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(4) 2004, 373-380. *Davies, C. (2005). European ethnic scripts and the translation and switching of jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(2) 2005, 147-160. *Davies, C. (2005). Review of Gravity Fails: The Comic Jewish Shaping of Modern America: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(1) 2005, 116-117. *Davies, C. (2007). Review of Punchlines: The case for racial, ethnic and gender humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(3) 2007, 325-331. *Davies, L. J. (1977). Attitudes toward old age and aging as shown by humor: The Gerontologist Vol 17(3) Jun 1977, 220-226. *Deckers, L., & Avery, P. (1994). Altered joke endings and a joke structure schema: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 7(4) 1994, 313-321. *Derks, P. (2003). Review of The psychology of humor: A reference guide and annotated bibliography: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 16(4) 2003, 413-415. *Derks, P. (2005). Review of Humor Scene Investigation: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(2) 2005, 228-231. *Derks, P., & Berkowitz, J. (1989). Some determinants of attitudes toward a joker: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 2(4) 1989, 385-396. *Derks, P., Kalland, S., & Etgen, M. (1995). The effect of joke type and audience response on the reaction to a joker: Replication and extension: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 8(4) 1995, 327-337. *Desmarais, J. (2007). Shrinking the stereotype of psychoanalysis: International Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 11(2) Jul 2007, 18-26. *Dolitsky, M. (1992). Aspects of the unsaid in humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 5(1-2) 1992, 33-43. *Doll, M. A. (1998). Queering the gaze. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Domash, L. (1975). The use of wit and the comic by a borderline psychotic child in psychotherapy: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 29(2) Apr 1975, 261-270. *Donnet, J.-L. (1997). The humorist and his belief: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 61(3) Jul-Sep 1997, 897-917. *Duncan, W. J., & Feisal, J. P. (1989). No laughing matter: Patterns of humor in the workplace: Organizational Dynamics Vol 17(4) Spr 1989, 18-30. *Duncan, W. J., Smeltzer, L. R., & Leap, T. L. (1990). Humor and work: Applications of joking behavior to management: Journal of Management Vol 16(2), Spec Issue Jun 1990, 255-278. *Dundes, A. (1977). Jokes and covert language attitudes: The curious case of the wide-mouth frog: Language in Society Vol 6(2) Aug 1977, 141-147. *Dundes, A. (1987). At ease, disease: AIDS jokes as sick humor: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 30(3) Jan-Feb 1987, 72-81. *Dupont, R. T., & Prentice, N. M. (1988). The relation of defensive style and thematic content to children's enjoyment and comprehension of joking riddles: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 58(2) Apr 1988, 249-259. *Durant, J., & Miller, J. (1988). Laughing matters: A serious look at humour. Harlow, Essex, England; Oxford, England: Longman Scientific & Technical/Longman Group UK; John Wiley & Sons. *Elfant, A. B. (1973). The effects of extraversion-introversion, neuroticism, sex differences, and type and content of joke on joke appreciation and joke recall: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Elgee, N. J. (2003). Laughing at Death: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 90(4) Aug 2003, 475-497. *Elgee, N. J. (2004). Laughing at Death. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Erickson, J. G. (1978). A study of the verbal productive humor of preschool children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ezell, H. K., & Jarzynka, M. A. (1996). An intervention for enhancing children's understanding of jokes and riddles: Child Language Teaching & Therapy Vol 12(2) Jun 1996, 148-163. *Fabian, E. (1998). Concretism and identity aspects in the Jewish joke: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 21(3) Sum 1998, 423-441. *Fabian, E. (2002). On the differentiated use of humor and joke in psychotherapy: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 89(3) Jun 2002, 399-412. *Ferro-Luzzi, G. E. (1990). Tamil jokes and the polythetic-prototype approach to humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 3(2) 1990, 147-158. *Fine, G. A. (1976). Obscene joking across cultures: Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 134-140. *Fine, G. A. (1990). Review of Laughing Matters: A Serious Look at Humour: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (2), Feb, 1990. *Flader, D. (2002). Jokes as social processes and expressions of subjectivity: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 56(3) Mar 2002, 275-302. *Forabosco, G. (1994). "Seriality" and appreciation of jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 7(4) 1994, 351-375. *Fuhr, M. (2001). Some aspects of form and function of humor in adolescence: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 14(1) 2001, 25-36. *Galanter, M. (2005). Lowering the bar: Lawyer jokes and legal culture. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press. *Gallois, C., & Callan, V. J. (1985). The influence of ethnocentrism and ethnic label on the appreciation of disparagement jokes: International Journal of Psychology Vol 20(1) Feb 1985, 63-76. *Gallop, J. (1990). Why does Freud giggle when the women leave the room? Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Gasparini, S. (1999). The psychorhetoric of laughing: The dynamic structure of jokes: Eta Evolutiva No 62 Feb 1999, 35-44. *Gernsbacher, M. A. (1997). Group differences in suppression skill: Aging, Neuropsychology, and Cognition Vol 4(3) Sep 1997, 175-184. *Gershon, J. (1973). Six-flats and joking relationships: New Scholar Vol 3(2) 1973, 179-193. *Gilman, S. L. (1984). Jewish jokes: Sigmund Freud and the hidden language of the Jews: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 7(4) 1984, 591-614. *Giora, R. (1991). On the cognitive aspects of the joke: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 16(5) Nov 1991, 465-485. *Glueck, I. (2002). Why do we laugh? A multidimensional theory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Glymour, C. (2007). Statistical jokes and social effects: Intervention and invariance in causal relations. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Godkewitsch, M. (1976). Thematic and collative properties of written jokes and their contribution to funniness: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 8(1) Jan 1976, 88-97. *Godkewitsch, M. (1977). Verbal, exploratory and physiological responses to stimulus properties underlying humour: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goel, V., & Dolan, R. J. (2001). The functional anatomy of humor: Segregating cognitive and affective components: Nature Neuroscience Vol 4(3) Mar 2001, 237-238. *Goldberg, D. (1997). Joking in a multi-disciplinary team: Negotiating hierarchy and the allocation of 'cases': Anthropology & Medicine Vol 4(3) Dec 1997, 229-244. *Goldstein, J., & Doosje, S. (2005). Goede Humor, Slechte Smaak: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(1) 2005, 103-107. *Goldstein, J. H. (1976). Theoretical notes on humor: Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 104-112. *Gould, R. E. (1985). Psychodynamics of sexual humor: Sexual jokes: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(11) Nov 1985, 80-84. *Graham, E. E. (1973). Joking relationships and humor as systems of social control: New Scholar Vol 3(2) 1973, 165-177. *Greenwood, D., & Isbell, L. M. (2002). Ambivalent sexism and the dumb blonde: Men's and women's reactions to sexist jokes: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 26(4) Dec 2002, 341-350. *Grotjahn, M. (1987). Dynamics of Jewish jokes: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 30(3) Jan-Feb 1987, 96-99. *Gruner, C. R. (1979). Understanding laughter: The workings of wit & humor. Oxford, England: Nelson-Hall. *Gruner, C. R. (1993). Audience's response to jokes in speeches with and without recorded laughs: Psychological Reports Vol 73(1) Aug 1993, 347-350. *Gruner, C. R., Pelletier, L. J., & Williams, M. A. (1994). Evaluative responses to jokes in informative speech with and without laughter by an audience: A partial replication: Psychological Reports Vol 74(2) Apr 1994, 446. *Gueguen, N. (2002). The effects of a joke on tipping when it is delivered at the same time as the bill: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 32(9) Sep 2002, 1955-1963. *Hancks, M. D. (1981). Sense of humor, level of moral development, and related variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hassan, B. M. (1993). Jokes in Upper-Egypt: A social psychological study: Derasat Nafseyah Vol 3(2) Apr 1993, 177-195. *Hempelmann, C. F. (2003). "99 nuns giggle, 1 nun gasps:" The not-all-that-Christian natural class of Christian jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 16(1) 2003, 1-31. *Hempelmann, C. F. (2004). Script opposition and logical mechanism in punning: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(4) 2004, 381-392. *Hempelmann, C. F., & Ruch, W. (2005). 3 WD meets GTVH: Breaking the ground for interdisciplinary humor research: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(4) 2005, 353-387. *Hempelmann, C. F., & Ruch, W. (2005). Theorie der Pointe: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(1) 2005, 107-110. *Herzog, T. R., & Anderson, M. R. (2000). Joke cruelty, emotional responsiveness, and joke appreciation: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 13(3) 2000, 333-351. *Herzog, T. R., & Bush, B. A. (1994). The prediction of preference for sick humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 7(4) 1994, 323-340. *Herzog, T. R., Harris, A. C., Kropscott, L. S., & Fuller, K. L. (2006). Joke cruelty and joke appreciation revisited: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(2) 2006, 139-156. *Herzog, T. R., & Karafa, J. A. (1998). Preferences for sick versus nonsick humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 11(3) 1998, 291-312. *Hetzron, R. (1991). On the structure of punchlines: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 4(1) 1991, 61-108. *Higbee, G. K. (1991). Children's favorite jokes and their relevance to intrapsychic and intrafamilial conflict in therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hinz, A. (2003). The pictures of women and men in jokes. A qualitative analysis: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 34(1) Mar 2003, 37-45. *Hobden, K. L., & Olson, J. M. (1994). From jest to antipathy: Disparagement humor as a source of dissonance-motivated attitude change: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 15(3) Sep 1994, 239-249. *Holliday, J. (1978). Children's riddles: Appreciation and recall: Psychological Reports Vol 43(2) Oct 1978, 442. *Horgan, D. (1981). Learning to tell jokes: A case study of metalinguistic abilities: Journal of Child Language Vol 8(1) Feb 1981, 217-224. *Horgan, D. (1988). Learning to tell jokes: A case study of metalinguistic abilities. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Ingrando, D. P. (1980). Sex differences in response to absurd, aggressive, pro-feminist, sexual, sexist, and racial jokes: Psychological Reports Vol 46(2) Apr 1980, 368-370. *Iren, J. (2004). Humor and psychiatry: Psychiatria Hungarica Vol 19(5) 2004, 380-389. *Janes, L. M., & Olson, J. M. (2000). Jeer pressures: The behavioral effects of observing ridicule of others: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 26(4) Apr 2000, 474-485. *Jaroenkiatboworn, K. (2007). Compounding construction in Thai: Its contribution to humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(3) 2007, 261-275. *Jeffress, J. E. (1985). Sexual jokes: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(5) May 1985, 178-184. *Johnson, A. M. (1990). The "only joking" defense: Attribution bias or impression management? : Psychological Reports Vol 67(3, Pt 1) Dec 1990, 1051-1056. *Johnson, A. M. (1991). Sex differences in the jokes college students tell: Psychological Reports Vol 68(3, Pt 1) Jun 1991, 851-854. *Johnson, R. (1975). The semantic structure of the joke and riddle: Theoretical positioning: Semiotica Vol 14(2) 1975, 142-174. *Johnson, R. (1976). Two realms and a joke: Bisociation theories of joking: Semiotica Vol 16(3) 1976, 195-221. *John-Steiner, V., & Steiner, S. (1981). The Joker as Social Therapist: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (8), Aug, 1981. *Jordan, D. K. (1988). Esperanto: The international language of humor: or What's funny about Esperanto? : Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 1(2) 1988, 143-157. *Juni, S. (1985). Jokes and the Freudian unconscious: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 22(3-4) 1985, 20-27. *Kenny, D. T. (1955). The contingency of humor appreciation on the stimulus-confirmation of joke-ending expectations: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 51(3) Nov 1955, 644-648. *Khoury, R. M. (1978). The demythologization of humor: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 15(3) Aug 1978, 48-50. *Kirkland, J. (1974). Warm-up and fatigue effects in jokes rated by concrete and abstract persons: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 2(2) 1974, 161-165. *Kohler, T., Bode, K., & Bottcher, S. (1995). The evaluation of jokes as a function of age and gender: A replication study of Freud's theory of jokes: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 16(1) 1995, 43-49. *Kosuch, R., & Kohler, T. (1989). An investigation of Freud's theory of jokes: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 31(3-4) 1989, 388-401. *Kreiner, D. S. (1995). Effects of memory load on joke and lexical decision tasks: Psychological Reports Vol 77(1) Aug 1995, 243-252. *Kuipers, G. (2000). The difference between a Surinamese and a Turk: Ethnic jokes and the position of ethnic minorities in the Netherlands: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 13(2) 2000, 141-175. *La Fave, L., & Mannell, R. (1976). Does ethnic humor serve prejudice? : Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 116-123. *LaFrance, M., & Woodzicka, J. A. (1998). No laughing matter: Women's verbal and nonverbal reactions to sexist humor. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Lampert, M. D., & Ervin-Tripp, S. M. (2006). Risky laughter: Teasing and self-directed joking among male and female friends: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 38(1) Jan 2006, 51-72. *Laplante, L. S., & Clement, R. (1992). Toward a sociocognitive contextualization of humor: A model for the production of canned jokes: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 12(4) Aug 1992, 363-387. *Laurian, A.-M. (1992). Possible/impossible translation of jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 5(1-2) 1992, 111-127. *Lawler, R. W. (1989). Making jokes and one child's learning: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 2(3) 1989, 225-241. *Lawson, T. J., Downing, B., & Cetola, H. (1998). An attributional explanation for the effect of audience laughter on perceived funniness: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 20(4) Dec 1998, 243-249. *Leekam, S. R. (1991). Jokes and lies: Children's understanding of intentional falsehood. Cambridge, MA: Basil Blackwell. *Lefort, B. (1992). Structure of verbal jokes and comprehension in young children: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 5(1-2) 1992, 149-163. *Levine, J. B. (1976). The feminine routine: Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 173-175. *Lewis, P. (1997). The killing jokes of the American eighties: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 10(3) 1997, 251-283. *Lippman, L. G., Sucharski, I. L., & Bennington, K. (2001). Contextual connections to puns in fables: Perceived humor: Journal of General Psychology Vol 128(2) Apr 2001, 157-169. *Lloyd, M. (2007). Rear gunners and troubled privates: Wordplay in a dick joke competition: Journal of Sociolinguistics Vol 11(1) Feb 2007, 5-23. *Longobardi, P. G. (1975). Comprehension of joke humor in schizophrenia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lundell, T. (1993). An experiential exploration of why men and women laugh: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 6(3) 1993, 299-317. *Lyman, P. (1987). The fraternal bond as a joking relationship: A case study of the role of sexist jokes in male group bonding. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Maher, K. M., & Van Giffen, K. (1988). Memory for wording and meaning of content-relevant jokes presented in differing arousal conditions: Psychological Reports Vol 63(3) Dec 1988, 899-905. *Mahon, E. J. (2002). A joke in a dream: A note on the complex aesthetics of disguise: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 57 2002, 452-457. *Maio, G. R., Olson, J. M., & Bush, J. E. (1997). Telling jokes that disparage social groups: Effects on the joke teller's stereotypes: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 27(22) Nov 1997, 1986-2000. *Manieri, F., & Pistone, A. (1982). Freud-Grotjahn's hypothesis of a common psychological defense mechanism underlying both dream and joke recall ability: Psicologia e Societa Vol 3-4 1982, 65-72. *McGhee, P. E. (1974). Development of children's ability to create the joking relationship: Child Development Vol 45(2) Jun 1974, 552-556. *McGhee, P. E., & Johnson, S. F. (1975). The role of fantasy and reality cues in children's appreciation of incongruity humor: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 21(1) Jan 1975, 19-30. *Mendel, W. M. (1971). Humor as an index of emotional means: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 13(2) Dec 1971, 53-61. *Merz, K. D. (1979). Cognitive set and humor appreciation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Metz-Gockel, H. (1992). The linguistic role of closure processes: Studies with jokes: Gestalt Theory Vol 14(3) Sep 1992, 157-173. *Metz-Gockel, H. (1999). Different frames of reference using jokes as examples: Gestalt Theory Vol 21(4) Dec 1999, 275-289. *Mieli, P. (1999). Secret weapon: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 68(1) Jan 1999, 110-118. *Miller, C. S. (1985). Sexual jokes: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(3) Mar 1985, 168-174. *Miller, J. (1988). Jokes and joking: A serious laughing matter. Harlow, Essex, England; Oxford, England: Longman Scientific & Technical/Longman Group UK; John Wiley & Sons. *Miracle, A. W. (1991). Aymara joking behavior: Play & Culture Vol 4(2) May 1991, 144-152. *Mitchell, C. A. (1977). The differences between male and female joke telling as exemplified in a college community: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitchell, H. H. (2006). The time course of comprehending humor. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Morreall, J. (2004). Verbal humor without switching scripts and without non-bona fide communication: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(4) 2004, 393-400. *Muller, R. (2003). The Pointe in German research: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 16(2) 2003, 225-242. *Mundorf, N., Bhatia, A., Zillmann, D., Lester, P., & et al. (1988). Gender differences in humor appreciation: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 1(3) 1988, 231-243. *Murphy, B., & Pollio, H. R. (1973). "I'll laugh if you will." Psychology Today Vol 7(7) Dec 1973, 106-110. *Murray, H. A., Jr. (1934). The psychology of humor: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 29(1) Apr 1934, 66-81. *Musiychuk, M. V. (2003). On similarities between techniques of joking and those of constructing paradoxical tasks: Voprosy Psychologii No 6 Nov-Dec 2003, 99-105. *Nerlich, B., Todd, Z., & Clarke, D. D. (1998). The function of polysemous jokes and riddles in semantic development: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 17(2) Apr 1998, 343-365. *Neuliep, J. W. (1987). Gender differences in the perception of sexual and nonsexual humor: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 2(3) Aug 1987, 345-351. *Nevo, O. (1985). Does one ever really laugh at one's own expense? The case of Jews and Arabs in Israel: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 49(3) Sep 1985, 799-807. *Nevo, O. (1991). What's in a Jewish joke? : Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 4(2) 1991, 251-260. *Newirth, J. (2006). The Analyst as Comic and the Comic in Analysis: Reply to Commentary: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 579-584. *Newirth, J. (2006). Jokes and Their Relation to the Unconscious: Humor as a Fundamental Emotional Experience: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 557-571. *Neyraut-Sutterman, M.-T. (1983). "Bobok": Macabre comedy: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 47(6) Nov-Dec 1983, 1357-1386. *Norrick, N. R. (1993). Repetition in canned jokes and spontaneous conversational joking: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 6(4) 1993, 385-402. *Norrick, N. R. (1994). Involvement and joking in conversation: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 22(3-4) Oct 1994, 409-430. *Norrick, N. R. (2003). Review of On Humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 16(4) 2003, 426-429. *Norrick, N. R. (2004). Non-verbal humor and joke performance: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(4) 2004, 401-409. *Norrick, N. R. (2007). Interdiscourse humor: Contrast, merging, accommodation: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(4) 2007, 389-413. *O'Connell, W. E. (1960). The adaptive functions of wit and humor: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 61(2) Sep 1960, 263-270. *Olson, N. (1997). Cubism, Freud, and the image of wit: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 52 1997, 301-331. *O'Mahony, M., & Brown, M. (1977). The interstimulus humour effect: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 7(2) 1977, 253-257. *O'Neill, R. M., Greenberg, R. P., & Fisher, S. (1992). Humor and anality: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 5(3) 1992, 283-291. *Oppliger, P. A., & Sherblom, J. C. (1990). David Letterman, his audience, his jokes, and their relationship: Communication Research Reports Vol 7(1) Jun 1990, 15-19. *Oring, E. (1989). Between jokes and tales: On the nature of punch lines: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 2(4) 1989, 349-364. *Oring, E. (2007). Review of The right to joke. Research Report 37 and Jokes and groups. Monographs Series No. 47: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(2) 2007, 203-204. *Parsons, G. N., Kinsman, S. B., Bosk, C. L., Sankar, P., & Ubel, P. A. (2001). Between two worlds: Medical student perceptions of humor and slang in the hospital setting: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 16(8) Aug 2001, 544-549. *Pitts, M., & Jackson, H. (1993). No joking matter: Formal and informal sources of information about AIDS in Zimbabwe: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 5(3) Fal 1993, 212-219. *Polansky, N. D. (1982). The relationship between individual problem areas and the favorite joke: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pollio, H. R., & Bainum, C. K. (1983). Are funny groups good at solving problems? A methodological evaluation and some preliminary results: Small Group Behavior Vol 14(4) Nov 1983, 379-404. *Pollio, H. R., & Mers, R. W. (1974). Predictability and the appreciation of comedy: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 4(4-A) Oct 1974, 229-232. *Porcu, L. (2005). Fishy business: Humor in a Sardinian fish market: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(1) 2005, 69-102. *Powell, L., & Kitchens, J. T. (1999). Sex and income as factors associated with exposure to jokes about the Clinton-Lewinsky controversy: Psychological Reports Vol 84(3, Pt 1) Jun 1999, 1047-1050. *Prentice, N. M., & Fathman, R. E. (1975). Joking riddles: A developmental index of children's humor: Developmental Psychology Vol 11(2) Mar 1975, 210-216. *Prerost, F. J. (1975). A cross-sectional investigation of coping with crowding: Humor appreciation and preferences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Prerost, F. J. (1995). Humor preferences among angered males and females: Associations with humor content and sexual desire: Psychological Reports Vol 77(1) Aug 1995, 227-234. *Prerost, F. J., & Brewer, R. E. (1977). Humor content preferences and the relief of experimentally aroused aggression: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 103(2) Dec 1977, 225-231. *Priest, R. F. (1966). Election jokes: The effects of reference group membership: Psychological Reports 18(2) 1966, 600-602. *Priest, R. F., & Wilhelm, P. G. (1974). Sex, marital status, and self/actualization as factors in the appreciation of sexist jokes: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 92(2) Apr 1974, 245-249. *Puche-Navarro, R. (2004). Graphic jokes and children's mind: An unusual way to approach children's representational activity: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 45(4) Sep 2004, 343-355. *Raskin, V. (2004). Afterword: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(4) 2004, 429-436. *Ribordy, S. C., Holmes, D. S., & Buchsbaum, H. K. (1980). Effects of affective and cognitive distractions on anxiety reduction: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 112(1) Oct 1980, 121-127. *Richards, A. K. (1998). A terrible joke: Humor in the analysis of a young woman: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 7(1) Win 1998, 95-113. *Richman, J. (1977). The foolishness and wisdom of age: Attitudes toward the elderly as reflected in jokes: The Gerontologist Vol 17(3) Jun 1977, 210-219. *Richman, J. (1996). Jokes as a projective technique: The humor of psychiatric patients: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 50(3) Sum 1996, 336-346. *Ritchie, G. (2006). Reinterpretation and viewpoints: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(3) 2006, 251-270. *Robison, G. C.-H. (2001). The everyday conception of humor: The relationship with children's theory of mind. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rozin, P., Rozin, A., Appel, B., & Wachtel, C. (2006). Documenting and Explaining the Common AAB Pattern in Music and Humor: Establishing and Breaking Expectations: Emotion Vol 6(3) Aug 2006, 349-355. *Ruch, W. (1984). Conservatism and evaluation of jokes: Convergent and discriminant validity: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 5(3) 1984, 221-245. *Ruch, W. (1994). Extraversion, alcohol, and enjoyment: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(1) Jan 1994, 89-102. *Ruch, W. (2005). Extraversion, Alcohol, and Enjoyment. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Ruch, W. (2006). Book review: Wo ist der Frieden? Wo ist die Demokratie? Der palastinensische Witz: Kritik, Selbstkritik und Uberlebenshilfe: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(2) 2006, 201-202. *Ruch, W. (2006). Wo ist der Frieden? Wo ist die Demokratie? Der palastinensische Witz: Kritik, Selbstkritik und Uberlebenshilfe: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(2) 2006, 201-202. *Ruch, W., Attardo, S., & Raskin, V. (1993). Toward an empirical verification of the General Theory of Verbal Humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 6(2) 1993, 123-136. *Ruch, W., & Forabosco, G. (1996). A cross-cultural study of humor appreciation: Italy and Germany: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 9(1) 1996, 1-18. *Ruch, W., & Hehl, F.-J. (1983). Intolerance of Ambiguity as a factor in the appreciation of humour: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 4(5) 1983, 443-449. *Sabbeth, D. (1979). Freud's theory of jokes and the linear-analytic approach to music: A few points in common: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 6(2) 1979, 231-237. *Sabbeth, D. (1990). Freud's theory of jokes and the linear-analytic approach to music: A few points in common. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Salamon, H. (2007). The ambivalence over the Levantinization of Israel: "David Levi" jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(4) 2007, 415-442. *Samson, A. C., & Huber, O. (2007). The interaction of cartoonist's gender and formal features of cartoons: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(1) 2007, 1-25. *Saper, B. (1991). A cognitive behavioral formulation of the relation between the Jewish joke and anti-Semitism: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 4(1) 1991, 41-59. *Saper, B. (1991). The JAP joke controversy: An excruciating psychosocial analysis: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 4(2) 1991, 223-239. *Saroglou, V., & Anciaux, L. (2004). Liking sick humor: Coping styles and religion as predictors: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 17(3) 2004, 257-277. *Sayre, J. (2001). The use of aberrant medical humor by psychiatric unit staff: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 22(7) Oct 2001, 669-689. *Schafer, R. (2001). Gender jokes/sexual politics: Studies in Gender and Sexuality Vol 2(4) Oct 2001, 277-294. *Schaier, A. H. (1976). Humor appreciation and comprehension in the elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schaier, A. H., & Cicirelli, V. G. (1976). Age differences in humor comprehension and appreciation in old age: Journal of Gerontology Vol 31(5) Sep 1976, 577-582. *Schlupmann, H. (1994). The birth of film from the spirit of laughter: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 48(11) Nov 1994, 1075-1087. *Schrink, J. L., Poole, E. D., & Regoli, R. M. (1982). Sexual myths and ridicule: A content analysis of rape jokes: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 19(1) 1982, 1-6. *Seizer, S. (1997). Jokes, gender, and discursive distance on the Tamil popular stage: American Ethnologist Vol 24(1) Feb 1997, 62-90. *Shultz, T. R. (1974). Order of cognitive processing in humour appreciation: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 28(4) Dec 1974, 409-420. *Siegel, J. (1995). How to get a laugh in Fijian: Code-switching and humor: Language in Society Vol 24(1) Mar 1995, 95-110. *Silverman, H. L. (1995). An Introduction to Jokes and Jokers: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (9), Sep, 1995. *Simons, E. R. (1991). Students' spontaneous joking in an urban classroom: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singer, D. L. (1968). Aggression Arousal, Hostile Humor, Catharsis: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 8(1, Pt 2) Jan 1968, 1-14. *Smith, D. R. J., & Levenson, H. (1976). Reactions to humor as a function of reference group and dogmatism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 99(1) Jun 1976, 57-61. *Solomon, M. (1990). Mozart's Zoroastran riddles. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Stevens, P. (1974). The Bachama and their neighbors: Non-kin joking relationships in Adamawa, northeastern Nigeria: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stillman, T. F., Baumeister, R. F., & DeWall, C. N. (2007). What's so funny about not having money? The effects of power on laughter: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 33(11) Nov 2007, 1547-1558. *Strassberg, D. (2002). The Kernel and the Shell: On the economy of interpretation: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 17(3) 2002, 267-287. *Stratta, P., Riccardi, I., Mirabilio, D., Di Tommaso, S., Tomassini, A., & Rossi, A. (2007). Exploration of irony appreciation in schizophrenia: A replication study on an Italian sample: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 257(6) Sep 2007, 337-339. *Strean, H. S. (1993). Jokes: Their purpose and meaning. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Strean, H. S. (1994). The use of humor in psychotherapy. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Sullivan, K., Winner, E., & Hopfield, N. (1995). How children tell a lie from a joke: The role of second-order mental state attributions: British Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 13(2) Jun 1995, 191-204. *Sullivan, K., Winner, E., & Tager-Flusberg, H. (2003). Can adolescents with Williams syndrome tell the difference between lies and jokes? : Developmental Neuropsychology Vol 23(1-2) 2003, 85-103. *Suls, J. M. (1975). The role of familiarity in the appreciation of humor: Journal of Personality Vol 43(2) Jun 1975, 335-345. *Tait, P. E., & Ward, M. B. (1982). The comprehension of verbal humor by visually impaired children: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 76(4) Apr 1982, 144-147. *Tallmer, M., & Richman, J. (1994). Jokes analysts tell. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Taylor, P., & Bain, P. (2003). 'Subterranean Worksick Blues': Humour as Subversion in Two Call Centres: Organization Studies Vol 24(9) 2003, 1487-1509. *Thomas, C. A., & Esses, V. M. (2004). Individual Differences in Reactions to Sexist Humor: Group Processes & Intergroup Relations Vol 7(1) Jan 2004, 89-100. *Thomas, R. S. (1986). A methodological alternative to the study of adolescent jokes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tijus, C.-A., & Moulin, F. (1997). L'assignation de signification etudiee a partir de textes d'histoires droles. / The allocation of meaning in verbal jokes: L'annee Psychologique Vol 97(1) Mar 1997, 33-76. *Trachtenberg, S. (1975). The economy of comedy: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 62(4) Win 1975-1976, 557-578. *Tragesser, S. L., & Lippman, L. G. (2005). Puns and Near Puns in Fables: Journal of General Psychology Vol 132(3) Jul 2005, 243-254. *Traylor, G. (1973). Joking in a Bush camp: Human Relations Vol 26(4) Aug 1973, 479-486. *Trice, A. D., & Price-Greathouse, J. (1986). Joking under the drill: A validity study of the Coping Humor Scale: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 1(2) Apr 1986, 265-266. *Tsakona, V. (2003). Jab lines in narrative jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 16(3) 2003, 315-329. *Tsang, S. Y. (1982). Irony of ironies: Interfacing vicarious superiority and interactive incongruity humour theories: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tsur, R. (1989). Horror jokes, black humor, and cognitive poetics: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 2(3) 1989, 243-255. *Ujlaky, J. (2003). Verbal Humor as Coping: Some Evolutionary and Cultural Insights: Journal of Cultural and Evolutionary Psychology Vol 1(3-4) 2003, 227-238. *Ullian, J. A. (1976). Joking at work: Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 129-133. *Van Bourgondien, M. E., & Mesibov, G. B. (1987). Humor in high-functioning autistic adults: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 17(3) Sep 1987, 417-424. *Verstaendig, J. (1985). The retention of jokes as it relates to defensive style, joke type, and joke disguise: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Watson, K. A. (1975). Transferable communicative routines: Strategies and group identity in two speech events: Language in Society Vol 4(1) Apr 1975, 53-72. *Weber, T., & Cameron, P. (1978). Humor and aging: A response: The Gerontologist Vol 18(1) Feb 1978, 73-76. *Weisfeld, G. E. (2006). Humor appreciation as an adaptive esthetic emotion: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(1) 2006, 1-26. *Weller, L., Amitsour, E., & Pazzi, R. (1976). Reactions to absurd humor by Jews of Eastern and Western descent: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 98(2) Apr 1976, 159-163. *Whitt, J. K. (1977). Cognitive and affective factors in children's development of humor enjoyment and comprehension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whitt, J. K., & Prentice, N. M. (1977). Cognitive processes in the development of children's enjoyment and comprehension of joking riddles: Developmental Psychology Vol 13(2) Mar 1977, 129-136. *Whitt, J. K., & Prentice, N. M. (1982). The development of children's enjoyment and comprehension of thematic riddles: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 52(1) Jan 1982, 92-101. *Wicker, F. W., Barron, W. L., & Willis, A. C. (1980). Disparagement humor: Dispositions and resolutions: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 39(4) Oct 1980, 701-709. *Wicker, F. W., Thorelli, I. M., Barron, W. L., & Ponder, M. R. (1981). Relationships among affective and cognitive factors in humor: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 15(3) Sep 1981, 359-370. *Wicker, F. W., Thorelli, I. M., Barron, W. L., & Willis, A. C. (1981). Studies of mood and humor appreciation: Motivation and Emotion Vol 5(1) Mar 1981, 47-59. *Wildavsky, A. (1994). Freud on jokes: A postconscious evaluation. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Williams, C., & Cole, D. L. (1964). The influence of experimentally induced inadequacy feelings upon the appreciation of humor: Journal of Social Psychology 64(1) 1964, 113-117. *Willson, F. E. (1986). Effects of physician gender and joking on patient satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Winick, C. (1976). The social contexts of humor: Journal of Communication Vol 26(3) Sum 1976, 124-128. *Winkel, M. (1993). Autonomic differentiation of temporal components of sexist humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 6(1) 1993, 27-42. *Wolff, H. A., Smith, C. E., & Murray, H. A. (1934). The psychology of humor: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 28(4) Jan 1934, 341-365. *Wright, M. H. (2000). Sophistic humor and social change: Overcoming identification with the aggressor: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 5(1) Spr 2000, 57-64. *Yorukoglu, A. (1993). Favorite jokes and their use in psychotherapy with children and parents. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Young, R. D., & Frye, M. (1966). Some are laughing; some are not: Why? : Psychological Reports 18(3) 1966, 747-754. *Yuill, N. (1998). Reading and riddling: The role of riddle appreciation in understanding and improving poor text comprehension in children: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 17(2) Apr 1998, 313-342. *Zabalbeascoa, P. (2005). Humor and translation--An interdiscipline: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 18(2) 2005, 185-207. *Zajdman, A. (1991). Contextualization of canned jokes in discourse: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 4(1) 1991, 23-40. *Zhao, Y. (1988). The information-conveying aspect of jokes: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 1(3) 1988, 279-298. *Zillmann, D., & Cantor, J. R. (1972). Directionality of transitory dominance as a communication variable affecting humor appreciation: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 24(2) Nov 1972, 191-198. Further reading * External links * – An active listing of links to jokes. *[http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/cgi-local/DHI/dhi.cgi?id=dv1-58 Dictionary of the History of ideas:] Sense of the Comic Category:Humor *